


Madgie, what did you do? IX: Blackout

by Madgie Rabbitwright (Amoridere)



Series: Madgie, what did you do? [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Fate, Mass Powerout, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Madgie%20Rabbitwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A benign Madgie, what did you do? IX that takes place within a worldwide blackout. No one knows what happened to Madgie but Toki explains the last time she saw Madgie (who arrived before she did).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madgie, what did you do? IX: Blackout

マッジ、あなたは何をしましたか？9：ブラック  
  
Once again, here we are, Madgie did something when we time travelled and now we are stuck in this mess, a mess I am not too sure on if we could fix. Nine times we have been through this and I am sick of it. Whenever Madgie performs an experiment, she almost always damages something or someone. At times like this, I would want to wring her neck but I cannot, in fact, I have to find her. Do I hate Madge? Sometimes, I do but having her alive is better than having realized she died. She died about seven times and  was resurrected seven times when time was reversed. She never remembers her deaths but I can. I can remember how many times Madgie brought the world to ruin and how many times reset.  
  
I awoke in an apparently abandoned building, in bed. It appeared to nighttime and there was no light but the light of the moon.  The air was was cold and colder more so when I got up and pulled the blanket off, discovering myself nude. I don't usually get to bed nude but dressed in lengerie so I immediately discovered something wrong. I wrapped the blanket around myself and proceeded to walk about. I had to find Madgie and make right of wrong, again two important objectives, though finding myself some sort of clothing would be another, so make that three objectives but clothing can wait. I continue walking until I find a light switch. I flip it up but the light did not come on.  Madgie, what did you do? Whatever Madgie did, she cause I a worldwide blackout.  I walk over to the window and spot two small hooded figures carrying  candlelit lanterns. By the voices, I found they were female and were children. They were  or seemed to be having a conversation about whether or not whatever they were doing was wrong.  
  
I stumbled through the darkness until I fell down a flight of stairs. I hear a raspy screech and realize that the building I am in is my house and that I have fallen on Stinky, apparently very ill. I reach into the darkness to pet  him and recieved a very soft purr but, after he purred, I felt him stir no more. I gently shook him, nothing. He was limp and the warmth he had was starting to fade. He had died. Fate was not forgiving and I was there with him in his last moments. He waited to see me again, all this time and to know I was by his side. That did it, I had to find Toki.    
  
Wrapped in only a blanket, I walked out of the door and searched in vain for something to keep the blanket wrapped around me until, I came across a red strip of fabric and wrapped it around my waist.  When I find Toki, I do hope she has something I could use to clothe myself.   
  
As soon as the wind blew, I was quite overcome with fear. The streets were dark. Shadows overlapped each other.  It was even more dangerous now to wander the street with no electricity to power the streetlights. I am dressed in no more than a blanket and that I am a female posed more danger because I am still a flower.  I am not one to go out late at night because of the dangers the night shall shroud.  
  
I sniffed the air and smelled a hint of perfume, an unusual perfume at that. Strange, who wears perfume and/or how was it made? With no electricity, a factory cannot be run, unless powered by steam so who is wearing perfume? It smelled like herbs. I found myself to be startled when I heard the squeeking  of a shopping cart's wheels.  A light was in the distance. The squeaking got louder. The light got closer and closer until, It stopped, showing it was only a lantern on said cart to which the squeaking wheels belongs.  "Buna ziua,  Iepure, why are you out so late?" I heard a familar voice say. Violetta and the cart she was pushing had contained medicines she likely made, knowing her to be an herbalist.   
  
She wore a cloak of black and her eyes glowed. Underneath her cloak, was a lace trimmed dress with stained apron over it. Her pockets had various things in them and she was wearing black gloves. Her hair was disheveled and parts of it seemed to be turning white. The dark circles under her eyes had darkened quite so. Around her neck, rested a pair of goggles and a pendant. She looked tired and seemed to have been doing some work, like making medicines, oitments, and/or poisons, explaining her smell. In her cart, were loads of jars with lables neatly organized with care.   
  
Before I could answer, she pointed ann said "Iepure, you are without cloak. If you must be out late, wear cloak, you will be ignored if you shroud yourself." She gently tugged at my blanket and said "This could easily be ripped off, Iepure, you are too vulnerable."  Somehow, the cloak she wore obscured her gender, though, it was a cloak that was shapeless and long enough to hide her feet, in addition to the fact it closed when her arms were withdrawn. She scrutinized me quite so and said "You should cover those."   
  
When I realized what she was pointing to, I covered nyself but she pointed out that it no purpose unless I was inside.  When I asked where she was going, she told me she was selling and giving medicines to those who need or want to buy it and that wasn't without politely asking if I had any money and/or would like an invitation to join her for dinner, which was in an hour.  Before she continued on,  she handed me a black cloak and told not to walk around at night without it.  
  
I watched her vanish and  I put on the cloak before walking in  direction of Toki's house. When I got there, I was greeted  by  a woman with reflective eyes but I came to the realization that they are glasses. Doki was standing there as if she had been waiting for something. She was more or less surprised by my sudden appearence but seemed welcoming.  She looked tired and probably was if cradling a baby for part of the night has anything to do with it.  
  
She didn't look too different, aside from the cloak. Her eyelids were a light pink and so were her cheeks. Her eyelashes were long. I couldn't see her hairstyle very well but it is safe to assume she is wearing a bun with two braids around it. Her cloak was decorated in  black lace and was craftfully made, though shapeless like other cloaks and obscured her gender for not to be noticed. She wore a pearl pendant with a pink daimond in the center. Her eyes were pink. The dress she wore was black decorated with pink lace. She wore pearl and bangle braclettes on each wrist. She was wearing black boots with pink braces.   
  
She beckoned for me to come in. There was no electricity but the door to Toki's dome seems to have been half open for year. In the distance, I spotted floating lanterns. "Toki, Usagi is here." she called out.  The only answer was a purple lantern. "She want us to come in, Usagi, and you shall discuss it from there." Doki explained. Something told me that Toki probably never left her house in so long that it became customary for her to be isolated. She led me through the door and I found myself in the candlelit livingroom.  I inquired on where Toki was and Doki answered, "She is on the furthermost balcony of the house, let Antionette take you." She walked out the room with a pink lnatern in hand and said nothing or little else.   
  
I waited a little over 10 minutes for Antionette. I waited some more, however, she had not shown. My nose twitched with impatience. I waited and waited. Violetta said the dinner would be in an hour  and this hour was almost over. After waiting for some time, I concluded I could not wait for Antionette any longer. Knowing that is on the farthest balcony and that her house is large, I walked up the stairs and concluded on finding said balcony myself. I walked through the winding hallway, lit with lanterns.   I continued walking until I found a bow tied to a long strand of hair. I follow what apppeared to be a braid to an open glass door. I found her. She noticed my presence and beckoned for me to come outside.   
  
She was sitting in a chair, sending floating lanterns to the inward breeze. She didn't look too different either. Her hair was in a long braid and was neatly comb and brushed. She was wearing a black cloak, tied with a purple ribbon. On her wrists were jeweled bangles and around her neck was amethyst choker. Her eyes were relaxed and her eyelids drooped slightly. Her cheeks were red and she wore red lipstick.  She was wearing a black and white with a red rose full length dress. Under her eyes were black rings from lack of sleep.  
  
"I know why you have come, Usagi. Be not afraid, this can be reversed.  I have nothing aside from a simple black nightgown for you to clothe yourself with, so take it, please do.  I have no idea of what happened to your sister but I saw her just before the lights went away forever and she was running about the town, afraid. She arrived before you and I have not seen her since. My guess is that she died in all the panic or is lost and went elsewhere, either way, I know not what happened. When the lights disappeared, it was quite sudden and many panicked. Everything was relatively normal afterwards but the lights never returned. Electricity was gone but it can be brought back. I know where the time transport is and it is note far away, actually,follow the moonlit flowers and you shall find it. " Toki explained with eloquence, yet a hint of sorrow.  I put on nightgown and Toki lowered me, in a Repunzuel-esqe fashion,  with her hair to the ground and said "Safe Travel, Usagi."  
  
I walked until I spotted white flowers glowing. The moon lit flowers. I continued to follow them until, I reached a door on the side of a rock overgrown with plant life. I opened the door and walked in. After walking in, I found myself in my bed in my underwear. It was night and the bathroom light was on and Stinky was sleeping in my dresser drawer, perfectly normal. The electricity had returned like Toki said.  


End file.
